Leading me to you
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica is a good girl who runs into Chandler that is willing to show her a good time.
1. The Pub

**I hope you guys like this new story.**

I feel the cool wind as I walk up to this local pub. I have never been to one of these before in my 18 years of life. There is a first time for everything though. This is my first time leaving my house since my fiancé' died. We were set to be married this year. After 2 years of being together, he died in a car crash. That's been 4 months since that happened.

I walk in and look around with my eyes. There are people sitting and in the back there are a bunch of men in Navy uniforms. I walk to the left and sit at the bar. The bartender asks me what I would like and I get a cherry coke.

As I sit there alone, just thinking about my life, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Then seconds later, the person sits next to me. I look and see that it's one of the men in uniform. I sit up a little straighter and smile politely at him. He smiles back and his smile is so great to look at.

"What is a pretty girl like you, doing by herself? Where is your boyfriend at?"

I feel myself blush a little. "I don't have a boyfriend."

He reaches his hand out to shake mine. "My name is Chandler."

I gladly take his hand. "Monica."

He nods slowly. "That's a lovely name." He looks at the drink that is sitting in my hand. "Wouldn't you rather have scotch? Or some beer?"

"I'm only 18." I tell him. I have never had a drink in my life.

"I can buy you one if you like."

I shrug my shoulders. "Sure. Why not?"

Chandler orders me a beer and before I know it, I have drunken a couple of them. When I start getting a little giggly and not acting like myself, I know that it's a good time for me to stop there. Chandler should stop too I think. Since we started drinking together tonight, he has gotten quite touchy with me. I don't know whether to like it or be offended.

Next thing I know, he's leaning over in his bar stool. He whispers into my ear. "Do you want to come to my place?"

I should say no. I really should. My parents are expecting me home soon and I barely know this man. "Yes." I tell him against my better judgment. He pays the bar tab. He takes my hand into his and leads me outside. We both drove here but neither of us are in any position to be driving anywhere tonight. So we call a cab to come and get us. Before I know it, we are at his apartment. It isn't too far from the pub actually.

"Have a seat." He tells me as he helps me take off my jacket.

I go sit on his beautiful white couch.

He comes over to sit with me, his hand resting on my leg. I look at him and notice how close he is right now. I can smell his cologne. I love the way it smells so I can't complain.

I slowly lean in. I suddenly want to know what it's like to kiss him. He meets me half way and our lips come together. We kiss for several seconds. My arms go around his neck and his arms go around my torso. Neither of us want to stop.

He leaves my lips and goes down my jaw and stopping on my neck. I let out a soft moan as I feel his lips on my neck. He moves to the other side, then back to my lips. He pulls away and looks at me in the eyes.

"Do you want to go to my room?" He whispers even though we are completely alone.

Playing with the nape of his neck, I nod my head. I know that if I was sober right now, I would be saying no. Actually, if I was sober right now, I wouldn't be at his apartment in the first place.

He leads me down the short hall and into his bedroom.

He doesn't turn his light all the way on but he dims it.

He leads me to his bed and I lay down against the many pillows that are on his bed. He carefully climbs on top of me and we start making out once again.

It doesn't take too long before our clothes are abandoned and onto the floor. Some of them actually make it to the hamper. As I feel him against me, I slightly shudder under him.

He stops kissing me and looks at me with wonder. "Have you done this before Monica?"

Biting my bottom lip, I shake my head. "No I haven't."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks me.

I slowly reach up and touch his chest. "No keep going." This really must me the alcohol talking. I was waiting to do this for marriage. That is just something that I have always been taught was the right thing to do.

He smiles at me before continuing.

The next morning I wake up, to the sun shining brightly into the bedroom window. Freaking out a little bit, I scan the room. This bedroom looks very unfamiliar. When I look next to me, I see Chandler lying next to me. I now remember everything. Every little detail.

I carefully untangle myself from his arms and get out of bed. I look on the floor and in the hamper to find all of my clothes. I quickly get dressed before he wakes up and leave. I get a cab and go back to the pub to get my car.

My parents aren't going to be happy that I didn't come home last night.

Then again, I am 18 now so they can't stop me from staying out all night. Although, that really isn't the girl that I am.

I am so very much embarrassed about this situation. What happened last night was completely out of character for me. At least it was a one-time thing. I haven't even slept with anyone before and I will never have to see Chandler again.


	2. The order

**Thank you so much for reviewing **

**I really appreciate them**

After our night together, Monica left. I really wanted to see her again. I wanted to get to know this woman better than I knew her. I got the feeling that she doesn't do stuff like that often. She was a virgin. Wow, I couldn't believe that. I don't think that I have ever taken someone's virginity from them before. I wonder if because she was drunk, she regrets it.

I went to the pub every night since that night and I never seen her return. Not once. I have even asked around if people I know, know someone named Monica but nothing. Maybe it would be easier if I knew her last name but no such luck.

I gave up though. That's been three months. I have come to the conclusion that I will never see her again. I don't know that I am ok with that though. I have met plenty of women and even dated some of them. But I have never not been able to get them out of my head like this. The guys at work make fun of me but I really don't care. Its how I feel.

I'm at work now. Part of me wants to go look for her as soon as I get off but the other part of me knows that it will just be a lost cause like each and every time I tried looking for her.

"Bing." I hear my boss call out and I look in the direction that I hear him calling from.

"Yes sir." I say when I walk up to him.

"Into my office Bing."

I swallow hard and follow him. I never get called into the boss' office. Most of the time when people do it's for if they have done something bad or if they are being fired. I am normally a good and hard worker. I don't know what the cause could be.

He sits at his desk and I wait for him to start talking. I don't think that I have ever been so nervous in my entire life.

"Do you know a Monica Geller?" He asks me.

Oh so Geller must be her last name. But how did he know about her? I nod. "Yes sir I do."

"A man named Jack Geller called a couple minutes ago. The man claimed to be her father. He's upset with you Bing. And frankly, after hearing about what you have done. So am I. You are going to marry the girl. This isn't a suggestion Bing. This is an order."

I look at him. Am I hearing him right? Marry her? I barely know her. All we did was sleep together. "I have no idea what you are talking about sir."

He takes his hat off, pushes his hair back and then puts his hat back on his head. "You got her pregnant Bing."

My eyes grow wide. Pregnant? This can't be happening right now. We slept together one time. But then again, I guess that I did forget to put a condom on that night. I was too drunk to even think about it.

When my boss starts talking again, it pulls me from my thoughts and many questions that are now running through my head.

"Her father and I both agree that you are going to marry her. It's the right thing to do. Do you understand me Bing?"

I quickly nod my head. "Yes sir of course."

"Good, glad we are on the same page." He gestures to the front door. "Now get back to work. Miss Geller will be here when you get off so you two can talk about this."

How can I go back to work at a time like this? I only do because my boss tells me to do so. As I am sweeping, all I can think about is Monica. At first I couldn't stop thinking about her because I wanted to learn more about this incredible girl I met. Now I can't stop thinking about her because I can't believe that I am 21 years old and I am going to father my first child with a girl that I barely know. I keep waiting for someone to wake me up from this dream. No such luck though.

A couple hours later, when I get off of work, I walk outside to see Monica. There she is in a cute yellow summer dress. Her hair gently blowing in the wind. She's just as beautiful as she was that night. She looks a lot more nervous this time.

I walk up to her.

"So you've heard?" She asks, her voice small.

I nod. "Yes, my boss told me."

She sighs. "I know that my father and your boss want us to get married but we don't have to."

"We do have to. My boss won't be happy with me if I want to. No one in the navy, has a baby out of wedlock. At least no one that I am stationed with does."

She nods slowly.

"And the baby is mine?" I ask her.

She frowns at me. "Of course this baby is yours. You are the only one that I have been with."

I rub my hands over my face. I still can't believe that this is happening. This morning I just had me to worry about. Now I have Monica to worry about and our unborn child. It's crazy how fast things can change.

"How old are you?" I ask her.

"18. You?"

"21." Wow she's young. She looks young too. Still, she seems more mature than an 18 year old. I like that about her.

She crosses her arms over her. "You should know that I never just go home with guys. I don't know why I did that."

I smile at her. She still feels embarrassed about that night. "You only did that because I bought you alcohol." I raise my hand up. "My fault."

She giggles. "I didn't have to drink it though."

I shrug my shoulders. "It's ok."

She looks at me like she's studying me. "Why are you so calm? About the baby I mean."

I let out a big breath of hair. "Trust me, I wasn't so calm when I found out. I certainly had my freak out moment. That was hours ago though. I have had my time to calm down and think things over."

She smiles, a look of relief on her face. "Do you know when this wedding is supposed to happen?"

"Next week. Before you start showing."

Now she looks nervous all over again. I can't help it though. That's what her father and my boss agreed on.


	3. First night

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Some of you were asking what time this story was taken place. It is in present times. His boss and her father are just really old fashioned. **

My day today was not like a normal day at all. I am looking at the small piece of paper in my hand that says I got married today. October 14th. Only our parents were here to witness it. It's not like I am in love with Chandler so it wasn't something that I was broadcasting to the world.

I told Chandler all about my fiancé' that died earlier this year. We hadn't slept together because we were waiting till marriage. That is just what I was brought up to do. So when I told my father I was pregnant, he wasn't the happiest person.

I know that when you marry someone, you are supposed to compensate the marriage but I don't want to. I slept with Chandler before but I was drunk then. Sleeping with him now, even though we are married doesn't seem right. I really don't know him. I feel bad for him though, I am sure he wants to. I told him that I didn't want to and he seemed surprisingly ok with that. He only has a one bedroom apartment so he is sleeping on the couch for tonight. He really is being so sweet to me.

We are going to have a baby in 7 months so we really need a bigger place. I offered to get a job to help out but he insist that he can take care of me-us. Chandler promised me that we would be moved before the baby gets here. The apartment is far too small for the three of us.

I can't really sleep so I tip toe into the kitchen which is right next to the living room. Chandler is up too.

He turns his head to look at me. "Can't sleep?"

I shake my head. "No." I just can't stop thinking about how much my life has changed in just a short amount of time.

He moves his pillows out of the way and pats the couch cushion beside him. "Have a seat."

Smiling, I get some juice and then join him on the couch.

We are both silent for a moment as we watch whatever it is that he has on the TV at the moment.

"So tell me what's going on. With the baby I mean. And you of course. I don't really know a lot about pregnancy. Ok I don't know anything about it. I just know that it makes your body change." He says, breaking the silence. It's kind of cute actually. He wants to know about the baby but it seems that he doesn't really know how to ask. He's trying his best though. That's all I can ask of him.

I sat my glass on the coffee table as I talk to him. "Right now, I am only 3 months along. I'm tired a lot. I don't really get nauseas except with certain smells. I can't visually see a difference but I know my body is changing because some of my jeans no longer fit. My mom tells me it's because of my hips. She says it's just my body's way of making room for the baby to grow."

He nods and it actually seems like he's listening. It seems like he wants to listen to me. Like he cares about what I have to say. "Even though that we were forced into this marriage I still want to help you know. I would be helping you out married or not."

I smile at him and lightly squeeze his hand. That was a sweet thing for him to say. "Thank you."

He smiles back at me. "Anytime."

I stand up to put my juice glass in the sink and he stops me. "By the way, tomorrow my friend will be here to help move your stuff over here."

I look around his small apartment. "Right now I have my personal stuff here, maybe everything else can wait until we move so that way we have more room. I have a lot of things."

"That's fine."

I put my cup in the sink and then look over at him. He looks so cute and sweet just sitting there like that. I walk back over to him and I touch his arm. "I just wanted to apologize. About us not having sex."

He brushes it off like it's no big deal. I know that it has to be bothering him though. It just has to be. "It's fine Monica. We can when you're ready. It just might take a few days, weeks or maybe even months. I will be fine with that."

I cringe at that. I don't know a lot about men but I do know that waiting for sex isn't something that they enjoy. "You can sleep with someone else if you need to." I can't believe that I am telling him that. We aren't in love though. We actually aren't even really a couple. So it wouldn't be cheating. And plus, I am giving him permission to do this.

He chuckles, reaching up to rub my arm. "Monica that is insane. We are married. We aren't together but we are still married. And as your husband, I will respect you. That means no sleeping with someone else and I will wait until you are ready. Really it is no big deal. Honestly."

I let out a sigh. I tried helping him out. "You're sure?"

He nods, a smile on his face. "Positive." He rubs my arm again. "You look exhausted. Go get some sleep."

Letting out a yawn, I head to his bedroom.

Right now being married to him sounds weird but it doesn't have to be. We can start of slow. Like we are dating. He can take me out on dates. I pull the blankets up on me and roll over on my side. This is something that I will certainly need to talk to him about.


	4. educating

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Did anyone watch The Odd Couple on Thursday night? I thought it was so funny.**

Monica hasn't wanted to have sex with me until we get to know each other better. I am ok with that. It sounds like a good idea to me. That's how this whole thing between us should have started to begin with. We would probably be a couple by now. Not pregnant and married. That would come later.

Even though this marriage didn't start out the way one would have hoped, I think it could end up being really great. We seem to be compatible with each other. We have a lot in common and can carry on a conversation with each other for hours. She's very beautiful and kind. This will just take some time on both of our parts. I'm ok with that. I wonder how Monica feels about this. I'm a little nervous to ask.

Monica's one wish is for me to take her out on a date. So that is what I will do. She wants to go on dates as if we were really were dating. She said it will help us get to know each other better. So over these last two weeks, that is what I have been doing. We get all dressed up and I take her to restaurants, or sometimes I will take her to see a play or go to the movies.

We have learned a lot about each other over these dates. I learned that Monica really wants to own her own catering business. If it wasn't for the baby, she'd be in school right now. She and I both know that smelling all that food and being around it, wouldn't help with the nausea at all. It seems that the nausea is worse than it was when we first got married. Now if she stands up to fast or if she eats certain foods, she finds herself rushing toward the bathroom.

We are still sleeping side by side in my king sized bed but still no sex. I am respecting her wishes but I am still human. It's very hard to sleep next to such an attractive woman and keep my hands to myself. I guess I have more self-control than I thought I did.

I am so used to getting up at the crack of dawn for work, that on my days off, it's really hard for me to sleep in past 7. I carefully get out of bed so I don't wake up Monica. I go to my car and pull out he books that I got from the library on my way home from work yesterday. I know nothing about pregnancy or babies and it is time that I learn something. I put the stack of books on the kitchen table and sit down. I count in my head and realize that Monica has just entered her fourth month. Wow, we have even less time now to prepare for this baby.

I start reading to prepare myself. A little while later I feel someone watching me. I look up from the book to see Monica walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass. "That's a lot of pregnancy books." She tells me.

I nod. "Yeah, I don't know much. I wanted to educate myself."

She smiles, walks over to me and gives my shoulder a light squeeze. We're making progress. At least she's touching me now.

I look at her, concerned. "Monica, this morning sickness stuff is only supposed to last the first trimester. Why is it still going on? It should be done by now."

With a glass of orange juice, she sits across from me at the table. "Every woman is different. With some women it just lasts a little longer." She sits back in the chair. "I do feel better today though."

Now I feel more eased. "That's good."

I can't help but smile at myself. Before Monica and I got married, my idea of a good time was going out with the guys after work to the pub. I had no one to think about but myself and could do what I want when I wanted to do it. Now, I enjoy learning what I can about my unborn child and taking Monica out on dates to learn everything about her as well. It's amazing how fast your life can change and how it turns out to be a good thing.

Monica runs her finger across her glass. "Do you regret me telling you?" She asks softly, interrupting my thoughts.

I look at her, frowning for a moment. "Of course not. I know we're young and the situation isn't ideal but I am still glad you told me. I want to be in my child's life and if years down the road I found out about him or her, I would have been upset that you hadn't told me when you were pregnant." I pause, to study her face. I never thought the pregnancy glow was real until Monica. She's stunning. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugs. "It's just a lot to deal with. I didn't want to be in your way or-."

"Stop." I stand up, walk behind her chair and wrap my arms around her shoulders. "I'm glad you're here." I look down and for the first time I see Monica's stomach protruding a little. Wow that's my baby. "When did you start showing?" I ask softly pulling away from her. I'm afraid that if I hug her any longer, I might start kissing her and I don't know if she would want that or not.

She smiles, smoothing out her shirt so it's more noticeable. "This morning when I woke up it was just there."

I can't help but smile. Seeing that Monica is starting to show now, makes this much more real. "Have you felt the baby yet?"

She shrugs. "I think I have. I feel a little fluttering every once in a while over the last couple of days. You should be able to feel it by next month." She pauses before continuing. "Well if you want to."

"I would love to." I say, the smile on my face growing wider. I sit back down across from her. "So I was thinking that we can start looking for a house today. This morning I realized, we only have 5 months and I did tell you that we would be moved before the baby is born."

A rush of happiness is on her face right now. I know that she doesn't like this apartment. This place isn't for a family by any means. It is a one person apartment. And judging by these books, the baby will need a lot of things. Then we wouldn't have any room in here.

Suddenly she doesn't look as happy but more freaked out. "Can you afford to move and get everything the baby needs on your own?" I am guessing that she isn't used to having someone take care of her without her helping out in some way with money.

I reach across the table and pat her hand. "Yes, don't worry about it."

With a smile back on her face she comes over to me and hugs me. "I'm going to get ready."

I can't help but chuckle at her excitement. "Ok." I watch her walk away. I really think that I am falling for her.


	5. Interuption

**Thank you for reviewing.**

I pull my jacket around me a little tighter as I wait for Dr. Keegan to come in. Thankfully, Chandler's boss let him have the morning off so he could come here with me. Chandler and I are both particularly excited about this appointment. We get to find out what we are having. That would make it much easier to decorate the baby's room in our new house. We found a cute 3 bedroom house that we love. It has a backyard. The downstairs is the living room, a bathroom, and dining room. Then upstairs is the 3 bedrooms, 2 more bathrooms and the laundry room. We both just love it.

Through this week, my stomach has been slowly growing. I don't know if Chandler realizes what he is doing but I have woken up a few times with his hand resting on my stomach. I think it's sweet actually.

I look at Chandler who is anxiously tapping his hand on the counter. "Nervous?"

He looks down at his hand and stops suddenly. "Sorry."

There is a knock on the door and Dr. Keegan walks in. "How are you feeling Monica?"

"Much better. The morning sickness is gone."

"Good. It's the second trimester so you should be feeling pretty good at this point."

I lay on the table and she raises my shirt up, the cold air hits my stomach, making me shiver again. She puts the cold gel on my stomach and I feel Chandler's hand lightly touch my hand to hold it. It brings a smile to my face.

Dr. Keegan moves the wand around a little and then our baby's heart beat fills the room. We see our baby on the screen, who seems really active. I can't wait to feel the baby really kick around in there. I know Chandler can't wait either. He asks about it all the time.

"Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

"Yes." Chandler and I both say softly. His grip on my hand, gently tightens as we look on the screen that our little baby is on.

Dr. Keegan watches the screen intently, moving the wand around slowly. "Congratulations you are having a girl."

I smile widely and look at Chandler who is doing the same. He leans down and softly kisses my forehead.

"I'll give you two a minute and I will go get some print outs of the sonogram for you to take home." She says and leaves, leaving our little girl on the screen for us to see.

"Wow a daughter." Chandler whispers as if he is still trying to let this whole thing sink in.

I smile, watching the baby on the screen. I have no words to say. I am still trying to come to terms with the fact that this baby is mine. Mine and Chandler's. A man I never thought would father my child. Actually, if it wasn't for the baby, I would never see him again.

A few moments later, Dr. Keegan walks in. She hands me the sonogram print outs and hands me a paper towel to wipe the gel off my stomach.

When we get home Chandler says, "Let me cook tonight to celebrate."

I smile and frankly, I am a little shocked. I always cook dinner. He says he likes my cooking. I have never tried his though. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah it's an exciting time. We are packing to move next month and we found out we are having a little girl today. You just relax and leave the cooking up to me tonight."

"Ok but-"

"No but's. You just relax." He puts his hands on my shoulders and leads me over to the couch to sit.

He's been so nice lately. Not that he's ever been mean but lately, he's just super nice and helpful. I think we are finally getting used to each other.

I shift myself on the couch and watch him cook. I am incredibly turned on by him right now. I looked it up online to make sure all these sexual desires weren't just me being crazy and it turns out that it is natural during pregnancy and men love that their women want them all the time.

I can't tell Chandler about this though. We are married but not really a couple. He takes me out on dates to get to know each other but we aren't really dating or anything. Hopefully this passes soon.

Once dinner is done and we eat, I take a bath to get away from him. I have never wanted someone like this before. Well I have never had sex before Chandler but still. Lately, my desire for him is almost uncontrollable. I can't wait for this little phase to come to an end.

He comes into bed next to me like he does every night. I turn away and face the other way. Looking at him is far too tempting right now.

"You ok?" He asks, touching my shoulder which causes me to jump a little. "You are jumpy and have barely talked all night. Were you hoping for a son? Is that the problem?"

I can't help but let out a little snort. "Of course that's not the problem. I would love my baby regardless of the gender."

"Ok, then what's going on."

I just shake my head. "It's nothing." I am really hoping that he drops this. It isn't something I want to talk with him about.

He sighs. "Well if you change your mind, I am right here to talk."

"Chandler?" I say after we are silent for a moment. I can't take it anymore. I feel like I am about to explode.

"Yeah?"

I roll over on my back to see that he's on his side facing me. Instead of being on his side where he normally is, he's more in the middle. Closer to me. I can smell his cologne which is only making me more attracted to him.

"You know how I have been asking you to wait to have sex?"

"Yeah I do." He says trying not to sound too disappointed by it. I know he is though. I can't blame him. He's only human.

"Well." I clear my throat. "I'm ready to..."

I can kind of see him in the darkness and I can see that his eyes light up. "Really? Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yes." I glare at him when I hear him laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I read about this in those books that I got from the library. Around this time, women have all these pregnancy hormones and-"

"Ok I get it." I say stopping him mid-sentence. I am already embarrassed by this. I don't need him telling me about it. "If you're going to laugh about it then you can forget it."

He raises up on his elbow, looking down at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start laughing." He touches my cheek. "You are a very beautiful woman and truthfully, I have been waiting for this for a while."

I smile, my face lighting up. "Really?" I had no idea he felt that way about me.

He nods. "Really?" He looks into my eyes for a moment before slowly leaning down to kiss me.

I wrap my arms around him, bringing him half way on me while kissing him hungrily.

We both pull back suddenly when there is a banging on the door.

I groan and he gets up out of bed.

"I'll check it out." He says.

He comes back moments later and gets in bed. "It's for you. You're friend Rachel."

I roll my eyes and get out of bed. I haven't talked to her in weeks. I wonder what she is doing here.

I go in the living room and Rachel wraps her arms around me crying and all upset.

"Me and Ross broke up again." She cries on my shoulder.

I roll my eyes. This sort of thing could have waited till morning.


	6. Gifts

**Thank you for reviewing **

No matter how much I want to sleep with Monica, I never asked again after that night. I wanted to, believe me. I just didn't want to pressure her. I don't think she really wanted to have sex with me. I think her hormones were going crazy and it seemed like a good idea at the moment.

It amazes me how much a woman's body can change during pregnancy. At some points, it seems that it changes every day. On the bright side, there are only 3 months left at this point.

I am still taking Monica on dates and I am loving getting to know her. It's really great and worth taking our time. We both agreed that we wouldn't rush anything. Besides the marriage. That wasn't up to us though.

My first Christmas with Monica was a success. We went to her parents' house. Her dad seems much more ok with me at this point. Her mom seemed very friendly and her brother Ross, wasn't really talkative at first but he turned around.

We are all moved into our house and I finished getting our daughters room all fixed up with the stuff we have. Today is Monica's baby shower and I have been kicked out of the house for a few hours. According to Monica and Rachel, this is for women and I could come back when it's over with.

Lately though when I am not with Monica I miss her. I miss being with her. She makes me laugh and we have a great time, even if we are just hanging out and watching a movie.

Since I can't be in my own home, I decided to go to a Rangers game with Ross. I like hanging out with Ross but I keep day dreaming about Monica.

Even though my baby has been kicking so I can feel it for a month now, it still feels as amazing as it did the first time I was able to feel it.

_**I sit down next to Monica and my mother is right across from me. My mom and I haven't really been that close over the years. She wasn't always around. I had nanny's taking care of me a lot of the time. **_

_**Ever since she found out that she's going to be a grandma, we seem to be talking more. She even comes over quite a bit just to see us and ask how the baby is doing. **_

_**Since she is showing effort and it's Christmas eve, I invited her over for dinner.**_

_**As we are eating I glance over at Monica who suddenly has a surprised look on her face.**_

"_**Everything ok Mon?" I ask my hand coming up to gently touch her back.**_

_**She smiles and looks at me. "She just kicked pretty hard. I'm sure that you'll be able to feel this one."**_

_**I have been trying for the last couple of weeks and nothing. **_

_**Monica takes my hand and puts it where our daughter seems to be active at the moment. She takes my fingers and presses a little hard, trying to get the baby to do something. Just a couple of seconds later, I feel a little thump against my fingers and am now unable to contain my smile.**_

My thoughts are interrupted when Ross is tapping on my shoulder. "Listen, I am thrilled that you aren't letting my sister do this alone and everything but how do you really feel about her?"

I take a deep breath. I guess that I have been so focused on our unborn daughter that I haven't given how I feel about Monica much thought. All I know is I like being around her, she makes me happy and she's a fantastic woman. If I had to marry someone because I got her pregnant, I am glad it's Monica.

"Well, I care about her. I think she's amazing and I know that she'll be an amazing mother to our daughter."

Ross smiles. "So things are going good between the two of you then?"

I nod. "Yeah. Really great." That is the truth. We hardly ever fight and if we do it's over something stupid that is quickly resolved.

Once the game is over, I can finally go home. When I arrive, all the cars that were once there are now gone. I walk inside and see our living room filled with a bunch of pink and white stuff.

Our daughter isn't even here yet and already spoiled. That's fine with me though. I was going to spoil her anyway. I'm not sure how Monica would feel about that.

I see Monica on the couch folding a countless number of baby clothes into piles. "Wow this is a lot."

She nods. "Yes, we have everything we need now. Will you help me get everything into the nursery?"

I walk over and kiss her forehead. That is something I find myself doing a lot lately. She doesn't seem to mind though. "I'll do it. You just sit and relax." I do remember reading about how putting your feet up when you're pregnant is important because they swell. It's also important for the mother and the baby to get a lot of rest.

She smiles up at me and rubs my arm. "Thank you."

We are touchier with each other lately. I like it.

I put all the things in the nursery and Monica directs me on where to put everything from her spot in the rocking chair. I have never seen so much pink, white and purple in my life.

I put the last thing away and I turn around to face her. "We've both had a long day. How about we go out tonight?"

"Oh yeah that sounds good. Pizza?" She asks with a smile on her face and her hand sliding across her stomach.

I can't help but laugh. We have eaten a lot of pizza lately. Oh well, if that's what the baby wants then ok. "We can have that."


	7. Military dinner

**Thank you for reviewing **

I can't believe the end is finally here. In just 1 week we can meet our daughter finally who by the way, we don't have a name for yet. Chandler said it's ok though. He said that when we see her little face, a name will just come to us. My parents, my brother and my friends have been waiting for the phone call that I am in labor. Chandler's parents have been waiting too.

Chandler hasn't really been working too much lately. He goes in the morning and rather than being home in the evening, he's home by the early afternoon. I tell him that he doesn't have to do that. If something were to happen while he was working, I would call him right away. He said he would rather be here though. Even if he is at work, he text or calls frequently to check on me.

"I look like an elephant." I complain as Chandler helps me put my flats on.

He smiles at me, his eyes sparkling. "You look nothing like an elephant. You're beautiful and this dress looks amazing on you." He tells me, helping me up from the couch.

I smooth my dress out to get rid of wrinkles. I am not convinced by his words but still, I let it go. "Why do we have to go to this again?"

"Because." He links my arm through his. "It's a military dinner. Everyone will be there. It will be fun and we don't even have to stay there long."

We almost didn't consider going to this tonight. Either one of us wanted me to go into labor during this thing. But we decided it would be a good idea. It's not too far from our house anyway.

When we get to the military dinner, it seems that Chandler is treating me more like his wife than he has in the past. He keeps putting his arm around me, he'll randomly kiss my cheek or forehead. And his hand is even finding my stomach more. The way he smiles at me is even different. It's giving me butterflies like a school girl. I haven't felt like that in a while.

Chandler excuses himself from the table and is gone for about 20 minutes. When he comes back, his hand slides around my shoulders.

"I have some news." He whispers in my ear.

I take that as my cue to follow him out of the room. We stand on the patio under the stars in the warm April night. "What is it?" I ask hoping that this news is good.

He takes my hands and takes a step as close as my stomach will allow us to get. "I haven't been in the Navy for very long and have only went to war once a few years ago which is more than I would like. I don't want to do it anymore. My boss just asked me if I would be reenlisting for another year or so." He pauses to smile at me and I return it. "So I told him no."

My mouth drops open. "So that's it? You're done with the Navy now?"

"I only have one more week and then yes I am done. But its ok, a friend of mine has an advertising job lined up for me."

I wrap my arms around him. The thought of him going off to war terrifies me. The thought of not seeing the father of my child for months or even years, scares me. And worse, the thought of him dying and losing him forever is just awful to even consider. "What made you decide to do this?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "When I first signed up for the Navy, I just had myself to think about. It was an easy job for me to get and I had friends that were doing it too so I figured why not? Now you're in my life and our baby will soon be here. It's no longer just me that I have to take care of. I met guys overseas that missed their children being born or that had children that were babies when they left and wouldn't remember them when they got back. I even met men that missed seeing their kids go off to college and all sorts of things. I don't want to be that guy. I want to be here for everything." He rubs the sides of my stomach and I can feel our daughter stretch out in response. He must be able to feel it because a soft chuckle escapes his mouth.

"Wow." I can feel my eyes tear up. Pregnancy hormones. Yeah that's what I can blame them on.

He leans over and kisses my cheek. He moves his hands from my stomach and takes my hands again. "There is one more thing that I need to tell you."

I can see how nervous he looks by this point.

I look into his eyes as I wait for him to continue and tell me the other news he has.

"I am in love with you Monica." He says softly.

If Chandler wasn't holding my hands, I really think that I would have crumbled to the floor. Did he really just say that he is in love with me or am I dreaming? "You're in love with me?"

"More every day Monica. Being married to you and being able to learn more about you every day, has really made he realize how amazing you are. I love you and our daughter and I want to act like a husband and a wife should act for as long as you'll have me."

By this point, I can feel the tears actually escaping my eyes. I only dab my eyes with a tissue, afraid that I will ruin my make-up that I ever so carefully applied before coming to this dinner. I take my hands and touch his face, carefully touching the light beard that he has decided to grow. "I love you too." I whisper.

I guess I have loved him for a while now. I just haven't realized that I did until he said something first. Now that we have both said it, there is no turning back. Only forward.

He touches my waist and kisses my lips. We both slightly open our lips, allowing the kiss to deepen and sending chills down my back.

We pull back only to smile at each other briefly before going back to kissing.

Realizing that we aren't at home, we stop and he rubs my back. "What do you say we just head home now?"

I slip my hand in his and intertwine our fingers together. It feels so natural. "I think that sounds perfect."

We take a couple steps before I stop and Chandler looks at me curiously. "Do your feet hurt? Because I can rub them when we get home."

I shake my head. "No that's not it. I just had a contraction."


	8. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing **

Apparently the way that Monica was feeling this morning, was a sign that she was in labor. I had no idea. The tiredness, the hurting back was all a sign. When we first arrived at 8pm she was already dilated a 4 and neither one of us had absolutely no idea. By that point the contractions were 10 minutes apart. Each time her body tensed up in pain, I felt so bad for her. I just wanted to take away the pain for her. She was a trooper though. She acted like a pro. She has amazing strength. I love this woman.

The nurses were kind enough to bring me coffee throughout the night. It was just the thing I needed for energy. Luckily by 6 in the morning, Monica and I heard the first cries of our little girl. Our perfect little girl.

I had instant tears when I saw that beautiful little baby. She's absolutely perfect. She is so tiny. I am almost afraid of breaking her. The Dr. said she is only 6lbs 2oz. They first put her on Monica's chest who was crying right along with me. While she was on Monica's chest, they let me cut the cord.

Once she was all cleaned up, it was my turn to hold her in her soft pink blanket and white hat. They were both gifts from Monica's baby shower that was held just months before. I looked down at her and rubbed her tiny fist that wiggled in response. I bent down and kissed her forehead, taking in her sweet new baby smell. She completely relaxed in my arms, falling asleep. By looking at her face, I see Monica. There are a few obvious traits of me in her as well. I could just look at her all day.

I smile at Monica who is smiling back at me. Our families just left from seeing the baby. She was so good with all the commotion. She was passed from person to person without so much as a whimper.

"I love her so much." Monica tells me as I gently place our daughter into my wife's arms.

I sit on the edge of the bed and put my arms around Monica's shoulders. Even though I just had the baby in my arms, I want to look at her some more. I just can't get enough of her. I didn't know it was possible to love a person so much.

I kiss Monica's temple. "So do I." I reach up and gently touch the baby's hand again. This time her little fingers stretch out. "Hi Penelope."

Monica bends down and kisses Penelope's forehead. "I really think that name suits her."

I nod, not taking my eyes off of the baby. "I agree." I look at Monica, my smile growing. "I love you." That was the first time I said that since I said it the first time last night. It feels good to say.

"I love you too Chandler."

It feels even better to hear.

There is a knock on the door and my mother peaks her head in the doorway.

"Hey, I had no idea you were still here mom." My arm is still around Monica and I gently rub her arm. Her skin is so soft beneath my fingers.

"Honey, could I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" My mother asks.

I look at Monica. I don't really want to leave my little family but Monica nods at me to go ahead.

I kiss both of my girls and go out to the hall to my mother.

"Everything alright?" I rub my hands together. It's cold in the hallway.

"Yes darling everything is fine. I wanted to talk to you about something. I know that you and Monica got married because it was arranged. Assuming things are different by this point, I was wondering if you want a proper wedding."

My mother was never actively involved in my life growing up. Especially my love life. We are closer now than we were though. "I don't know mom. We haven't really talked about that."

She hands a ring to me. "Think about it Chandler."

I open the small square box that was just given to me. A huge and beautiful diamond sits inside of it.

"It was your grandmother's." She tells me before I can ask. "You can give Monica a proper engagement with a proper wedding."

I slip the ring into my pants pocket. "I'll think about it mom."

She stands on her tip toes a little bit and kisses my cheek. "That is all I ask."

After my mom is gone out of sight and I walk back into the room, I see that little Penelope is in her little bed provided by the hospital.

"Is everything ok with your mom?" She asks me.

"Yeah everything is fine." I look at Penelope then sit with Monica once more, wrapping my arm around her again.

"You know how you said you want to act like a husband and a wife from now on?"

I nod. Oh no, she's probably changing her mind or something. Maybe she agreed to it last night because it was the heat of the moment.

She reaches over, sliding my fingers into hers. "As soon as the Dr. gives me the ok, then I will give you the full effect of a husband and wife."

I raise my eyebrows. Yeah sex would be nice but I wasn't expecting her to say that. I have waited for her for almost a year, I don't mind waiting longer. She's worth it. "I don't want to pressure you."

She quickly shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. You aren't pressuring me. I want it."

I smile and kiss her lips.

She rubs the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss that last a little longer.

When we pull apart, I put my arm around her again and she lays her head on my shoulder.

I lay my head on hers. I feel her completely relax against me. "You should get some sleep. You've had a long night. I mean you had a person come out of you." I giggle softly and realize that she's already asleep.

I kiss the top of her head, taking in her coconut shampoo. "I love you Monica Bing." I whisper.

And it's true.

I do.

With all of my heart.

Nothing will ever change that.

I close my eyes and hear Penelope softly snore. I smile. "I love you also Miss Penelope Rose."

And then I am able to fall asleep.


End file.
